


Coffee Kisses

by BlueCrownFics



Series: The Misadventures of Akira & Yusuke [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCrownFics/pseuds/BlueCrownFics
Summary: Sojiro turned to Akira, dark eyes thoughtful. “You’re in charge of the shop until I get back. Serve our customers well, kid, and for the love of God, get off your damn phone.”“Sure thing boss,” Akira grinned cheekily. He saluted Sojiro just as the older man rolled his eyes and left.Honestly, what could possibly go wrong?





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by shenanigans in the Shukita discord. I am........so sorry... about my shitty titles. I am........ THE WORST with titles. Mostly unbeat'd. We die like men.

It was a warm, gorgeous day when Akira found himself slouched over the bar counter in Le Blanc. He mindlessly scrolled through his cell phone, mind-numbingly blank of thought as the silence of the cafe buzzed in his ears.

It was not unusual for the cafe to be slow on days like this. Since they were tucked away in an alley that often had low foot traffic, Akira occupied his mind with senseless gossip from social media and whatever commentaries his friends shared through their group chat.

Behind him, Sojiro worked. He rummaged through the cupboards of the kitchenette tucked into the corner of the cafe, muttering words under his breath as he took inventory of their stock. After a minute or two—or several, Akira wasn’t keeping track—Sojiro heaved a heavy sigh. He rose to his full height and ripped a sheet of paper from his notepad.

“Alright then,” he muttered, folding the piece of paper. He stuffed it into his pocket then made his way to the closet.

“Going somewhere?” Akira asked. He watched him from the corner of his eyes as Sojiro firmly placed his hat on head.

“To the market,” He caretaker responded. He grabbed his white jacket. “We’re low on some supplies. I’ll be back in half an hour.” Akira watched as Sojiro adjusted himself comfortably in his clothes. He made his way toward the door, reached for the sign that hung from it but then hesitated.

He turned to Akira, dark eyes thoughtful. He stroked his beard for a moment and then said, “You’re in charge of the shop until I get back. Serve our customers well, kid, and for the love of God, get off your damn phone.”

“Sure thing boss,” Akira grinned cheekily. He saluted Sojiro just as the older man rolled his eyes and left.

He waited a minute or two in silence before returning to his phone. He groaned. Without Morgana keeping watch or filling the silence with mindless topics, Akira found the emptiness of the cafe almost oppressive. He eyed the stairway in the back of the shop, briefly contemplating leaving the register just so he could entertain himself with some video games when a jingle shattered the silence.

Akira whipped around, his mouth flying open in greeting when the familiar face of Yusuke filled his vision.

“Yusuke!” He beamed, heart suddenly racing. “I didn’t know you were coming by today.”

Yusuke’s deep chuckle warmed Akira’s heart. “Oh? I am almost positive that I made my intentions known in our private chat yesterday.”

“Oh, Sorry. What would you like?”

He gestured toward their collection of coffee beans awkwardly as Yusuke sat on the counter across from him. He set down a bag beside his chair then eyed Akira with a penetrating stare.

“Whatever you wish,” he said with a soft smile. “Your recommendations have been most delicious. I trust in your judgment, Akira.”

Akira fought back the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks. He cleared his throat, feeling more nervous than he did earlier, and busied himself behind the counter. He brewed a fresh batch of coffee for Yusuke then fussed around the kitchenette for a snack to compliment it.

Making curry was out of the question. Akira was not yet skilled enough to master the art of curry making and without the proper ingredients, he didn’t dare poison his boyfriend-turned-customer without Sojiro on standby. Instead, he paired up Yusuke’s coffee with a muffin Sojiro had brought over this morning. (It was meant to be his snack before the lunch rush but Akira supposed he wouldn’t miss it.)

He served the treat with his best customer service smile and watched as Yusuke’s face lit up in delight. He slouched over the counter again, resting his weight against his elbows.

“How was it?” He asked once Yusuke was done.

“Delicious,” Yusuke purred into his coffee. Sapphire colored eyes pinned him down once more as Yusuke lowered the mug. “Have you been alone all morning?”

“Mhm,” Akira nodded. He inched closer. “Sojiro went out to get some stuff for the store and Morgana slept over with Futaba. It’s just us.”

“Oh? How intriguing.” Yusuke slid off the chair and casually strolled along the wooden bar. His long, slender fingers trailed the length of the counter as he walked.

Akira watched him, a coy smile framing his lips. He pressed his back against the register just as Yusuke rounded the corner.

“How is business?” He asked, his voice low and deep. With every quiet step, he drew closer and closer until there was barely an inch between them.

Akira immediately draped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, an impish grin splitting his lips. “Slow. We won’t be interrupted.”

“Good.”

Their lips crashed together in fervor. Akira pulled Yusuke into him, their bodies flushed together as Yusuke’s hands wandered along Akira’s body. They slipped beneath his apron and tugged against his white shirt, pulling them upward until Akira felt warm fingers caress his waist. He moaned into the kiss, pulling Yusuke closer again despite the lack of space.

Their hands roamed against each other, squeezing and pawing whatever bits of flesh that was within their grasps. In the heat of the moment, Akira flipped them around. He pushed Yusuke’s back into the register as he nipped and licked the boy’s jugular with hot, needy kisses. Yusuke’s sweet, heated moans reverberated in Akira’s ears.

He pulled away for a moment, lips kiss-swollen and pink and his hair tousled from Yusuke’s rummaging.

“You’re breathtaking,” Yusuke murmured, breathless.

Akira took in Yusuke’s appearance: flush and disheveled; his hair a mess, his lips slightly parted and his chest heaving for breath. He chuckled breathlessly.

“No, you are.” He dived in for another kiss but froze. Movement beyond the door caught his attention. He jerked away from Yusuke in a fit of panic, and before his boyfriend could get the chance to say a word, Akira forcefully tugged him to the ground with him.

“Akira, what—“

“Shh!”

They heard the jingle of the bell before Akira could say a word.

“Er, hello?”

Akira shot up to his feet and plastered on a smile. “W-welcome to Leblanc! What can I get you?”

He stood in front of Yusuke, the boy’s face haphazardly close to his crotch. Akira risked a glance downward as the customer debated on his order. Yusuke crouched low to the ground, hands hovering slightly on either side of Akira’s thighs. He seemed to be staring holes into Akira’s crotch before turning inquisitive eyes upward.

Akira’s heart stopped.

“Ah, can I have Turkish brew?”

“Sorry, we’re out of that.”

“Oh, erm—“

Yusuke shoved his face into his boyfriend’s groin, eliciting an undignified squeak from Akira’s throat.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“Did you just squeak?”

“No. Your order, ma'am?”

“Oh, uuuhhh—“

Akira snuck his hand behind the counter and tried to shove Yusuke’s face away. He patted the offending hand away from his forehead and mouthed his boyfriend through his clothes. Akira jerked from the touch, pale cheeks flushing pink. He squirmed.

“Do you serve anything that isn’t curry?”

“No,” Akira squeaked again. He tried to shove Yusuke again in vain.

“Are you alright sir?”

“I’m fine! Are you ordering or not?!”

“Watch that attitude mister! You call that customer service?!”

Yusuke’s hands trailed up the length of his legs. They grew dangerously close to the curvature of Akira’s ass but never quite touched. He mouthed Akira’s groin again, eliciting another startled yelp from the boy he was torturing as Akira tried, feebly, to placate the customer until she left in an angry huff.

Akira collapsed into Yusuke’s arms, breathless and half aroused from the older boy’s dangerous ministrations. He rested his forehead against Yusuke’s shoulder, his body trembling.

Yusuke’s deep chuckled rattled his heart.

“That was rather enjoyable, was it not?”

“Yusuke, you... you—!”

“Akira?”

Both of them stiffened, a sense of dread filled their veins. Akira scrambled to his feet just in time to catch Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana hauling bags from the grocery store into the cafe.

“Uh, hi! You’re back!”

“Yes,” Sojiro quirked an eyebrow. “I said I would be.”

“Why were you under the counter?” Futaba asked curiously.

“Oh, um...”

Yusuke slowly rose up to join them.

“Hello,” he greeted them amicably. He looked far more put together than he did a few seconds ago. “Pardon for the intrusion, but I found myself in the neighborhood and could not resist seeing Sayori again.”

“Is that so? And you thought the best view was from behind the counter?”

“Uh... yes...?” Akira unhelpfully supplied.

Futaba stifled a giggle into the sleeve of her jacket while Morgana rolled his eyes. Sojiro, on the other hand, saddled Akira with such an unenthused look, he knew he would hear about it later.

“Well, are you going to help me or not?”

Akira didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> Sojiro: Akira, did you eat the muffin I left back here?
> 
> Akira: ... Morgana did.
> 
> Morgana: WHAT


End file.
